I Promise
by SpemilyTacosEmilison
Summary: Alison and Emily leave for University. Dealing with New roommates, school, and family problems. How will their relationship last? Sequel to My Favourite
1. Chapter 1

Alison POV

"Okay Ali, did you pack your toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"Extra clothes?"

"Well I can't walk around campus naked."

"I know I just want to make sure you have everything."

"Yes, I know mom. But I'll be fine, Spencer and Emily are at UPenn, they're just 3 hours away. If I need anything I could visit them."

"You're right honey."

Just then my taxi pulled up.

"Mom, the taxi is here."

She started tearing up. Today I was leaving for Penn State, and like always my mother was making a scene. We've prepared for this day for 3 weeks. In those 3 weeks I tried to have as much fun as possible with the girls. Hanna left for Paris on Tuesday, she was already bragging about how beautiful and amazing it was. Aria had a tough decision between leaving Ezra, and choosing between Stanford, Yale, and Princeton. She decided to go to Stanford. With Ezra. He managed to get a teaching job as, you guessed it one of the Professors.

As for Spencer she had left for UPenn earlier this week. She said she wanted to check out the campus before school started even though her parents bought her an apartment. Emily on the other hand left yesterday. She thought it would be best to stay near home and go to UPenn. So she visit her parents every now and again. I still think it's because she would miss me to much, and vice versa. As much as I didn't want her to leave, I knew I would see her soon. She already had made arrangements for dinner on Sunday. I knew she would be safe with Spencer around.

I walked towards the taxi, placing my bags in the trunk.

"Don't forget to call!"

"I won't. Tell Jason I say bye!"

She waved goodbye as the taxi drove down the road. Hours later we pulled up to the main campus. People were everywhere, running around with suitcases looking for their room. I walked to a little stand the said "Sign In". To girls sat there. The girl on the left was fairly tall, taller than Emily. She had coffee-colored skin, that made her light hazel eyes stand out. The other girl was average height, she had tanned skin, and had dirty blonde hair that fell over her glasses. Which covered her green eyes.

"Hello! Welcome to Penn State, may I have your name?" The tanned girl said.

"Alison, Alison DiLaurentis."

The other girl nodded and scanned the sheet looking for my name. She found it and handed me a room key, and campus map.

"Here you go, you're in room 216. It's in the third build, second floor."

She pointed to a building on the far side of the campus, I nodded and started to walk over. When I walked in it was very crowded. Kids were pouring in and out of the building trying to find their rooms. I managed to make my way to elevator in one piece. I walked off on the 2nd floor. It wasn't as crowded but people were still walking around looking lost.

I continued down the hallway. Most of the room doors were open, people were unpacking and meeting their roommates. I looked for my room. 210..211..212.. 213..214..215. I stopped at the door. **Room 216. **I used the key and opened the door. The room was pretty nice. There were two beds. One on each side of the room. There was a desk connected to both beds, there was a small kitchen towards the back of the room. Along with a big window. There were two small closets and a large dresser. Educational posters hanged on the wall. I looked around and placed my suitcase on the bed. I took out all of my clothes refolded them and placed them in the dresser. I put my laptop on the desk, along with the picture of me and Emily and little blue bear that she won for me on our last date. I smiled, I missed her so much. I looked through my phone and found her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em."

"Ali! Hey, how are you babe? How is the campus, did you meet anyone yet? Did you meet your roommate? Wanna come over?"

"Emily! Slow down and breathe."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited! I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I just got here."

"Oh really, so hows the school is it nice? Do you have a pool? Are there any bars or clubs? Did you meet your roommate!"

"Emily you're doing it again, and I just got into the room. I'm unpacking now. But I don't know who my roommate is. I haven't met them yet."

"Oh well I met mine, his name is James, he's a swimmer, he loves animals, his favourite color is red, he's taking criminology and guess what?! He's an only child too!"

"Wait, wait. Emily, your roommates a guy?!"

"Yeah the dorms are unisex, why?"

"Well, I just don't feel comfortable with you alone with a guy. Not saying I don't trust you but what if he tries to do something."

"So you'd rather me be with a girl. Okay! Maybe I'll switch and get a really hot girl for a roommate." She laughed

"That's not funny Emily, but just make sure he doesn't try anything funny, or I might have to come over there and kill him."

Emily started laughing harder. I didn't know what was so funny. Did she take me for a joke.

"What so funny. I'm being serious Em!"

"Yes I know, but before you interrupted me I was going to tell you something."

"What? Did he already try to do something. Emily I swear to God -"

"No Ali I doubt he would even try something like that."

"He's a guy Emily. They have needs."

"Oh I know but he's not interested."

"What does he have a girlfriend?"

"No Ali, no girlfriend. He's just not interested in me."

"Why?! You're beautiful, is he blind? What are not his type or something? He's a dumbass if he thinks you're not pretty!"

"Ali, he's not interested because he's GAY!"

"Oh my bad."

Emily started laughing, I felt so stupid. Just as I was going to apologize, there was a knock at the door.

"Em, I think my roommates here."

"Okay, well me and James are going to walk around campus."

"Alright, bye!''

"I'll call you later, bye."

"Bye Em."

There was another knock at the door. "Coming!" I pushed my now empty suitcase under the bed. I walked over and opened the door. There was a girl standing in front of the door. She had on ray bans, and a tank with the words, Pierce The Veil on it, black skinny jeans with black Nikes. There was a Ying-yang tattoo on her neck and an Infinty sign on her wrist. She had dark brown hair that went past her shoulders.

She was Emily's height and had nice dark brown eyes. She walked in the room and placed her stuff on her bed. She took out a laptop, and a black guitar. She put her stuff into the closet and dresser. She put a picture of what looked like her family and one of some guy. She turned and stared at me.

"Hi I'm Alison."

"Sup, I'm Zaleyah."

"So I guess you're my roommate."

"I guess so."

I stood there unable to think of anything else to say.

"So I guess I'll see you later." She said as she walked out the door.

I closed the door, and continued to put my stuff away. With being away from Emily, sharing a room with Miss ''Im too cool to stay here", and classes. This was going to be 3 Long years.

* * *

**Allo Allo!**

**So tell me what you think, should I continue?**

**I love that name Zaleyah ( Za-Lay- Ah)**

**But anywhores, Review,Fav, Follow :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Emily POV

I woke up to the sound of Maury giving the results of a lie detector test. I sat up, James was on the couch eating what looked like an English muffin and drinking some coffee. I turned to look at my alarm clock.** 7:56.** I laid back on the bed. Classes didn't even start until about 10. Why was James up so early?

I turned to my side, James was now in the kitchen washing the dishes. Last night after Ali called we walked around the campus. I got to know James a little better. Turns out he's from Toronto, he's an only child and has the biggest crush on Chris Salvator. He was making his way back to the couch when he saw me.

"Oh Emily you're awake? There's a fresh pot of coffee and English Muffin with your name on it in the kitchen."

"Thanks James, but you didn't have to do that."

"Please Emily, don't give me that ''You didn't have to do that'' bullshit. You better eat it! Do you know how hard it is to make an English muffin with only egg whites."

I laughed. James was very sweet, and very good-looking. He was tall, had dark brown hair that seemed black at times, he was skinny but still had a muscular build showing off his very defined six-pack when he got the chance. He had deep brown eyes, that went well with his square framed glasses and a very nice smile.

He walked into the kitchen and handed me my breakfast. It was still warm.

"How do you take your coffee, Em?

"Black, like my soul." I joked

He placed the coffee beside the plate and went back to watch Maury.

"Thanks James, but what's the occasion?"

"Occasion? There is no occasion, just making a good impression."

I smiled and he smiled back.

"So what are the plans for, today?"

"Well I have class at 10 till 1. Then I'm meeting up with my friend Spencer at the café."

"Oh Spencer eh? Is he hot?!"

"He is a she, and yes she is."

"Dammit, I need to find me a guy. And you need to find yourself one too."

"I don't need a guy James."

"Of course you do! You need someone who will relieve your stress. If you know what I'm saying."

"James, you're disgusting."

"Hey don't hate APPRECIATE."

I ate my English muffin and took a shower. When I came back out James was still on the couch watching Maury.

"How can you watch that?"

"How can you NOT watch it, there's nothing better than watching people with Baby mama drama."

I laughed and packed my bag.

"Where are you going missy?"

"To class, where you should be going too."

"But class doesn't start till 10."

I pointed to the clock that now read 9:30.

"Shit!"

James hopped off the bed and ran into the washroom. How I wonder about this boy. I walked to the door.

"Later James! I'm making dinner tonight!"

"Alright Bye!"

I walked down the stairs to the entrance of the dorm. I scanned my schedule. I had Athletic Training. I got to the class at 9:50.

"Hello class I am Mr. Green, welcome to Athletic trainig. I just want to start by talking about what being an Athletic Trainer means to me."

3 Hours, two lectures, 5 pages of notes and a farewell later the class was finished. It was 1:15, I started to make my way to Spencer's apartment. I walked through the Lobby to the elevator. I think I remember Spencer saying the 9th floor. I walked down the hallway. I knocked on her door and waited.

"Who is it?"

"Mary Poppins!"

She opened the door.

"Hey Em, you ready?"

"Yeup, so are we leaving now?"

"Sure just let me grab my keys."

We drove to the little café and ordered our food.

"This place is amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah, no wonder you've dreamed of coming here."

Our waiter came with our orders. Placed them on the tabled and smiled.

"So hows life Em? Did you meet your roommate?"

"Yes actually. His name is James."

"Oh it's a guy, did you tell Ali that?"

"I sure did."

"She was okay with it?" Spencer said shocked

"Well of course since James is gay."

"Oh." Spencer said shyly

We laughed.

"So have you talked to Toby yet."

"Yes, he said he's going to take the week off of work so he can stay over, I've missed him so much."

"Awwe. How sweet."

"What about you Em, have you talked to Ali?"

"Yes I did yesterday. I made reservations at that new Italian restaurant. She's coming over on Saturday, so we can go on Sunday."

"Well that's good, I'm glad you guys are working out. I hated the whole staying away from Toby, long distance thing. But Ali is just 3 hours away so its all good."

We continued to talk and finished our meals. I dropped Spencer back at her apartment before heading back to campus. Once in my room I called Ali. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey babe." She said

"Hey Ali, what are you doing?"

"Oh just doing what any other person does on a Thursday. Studying, eating , looking at cute boys." She giggled

"Hey! As long as those cute boys aren't making a move on you."

"Oh don't worry. So how was your day?"

"It was great, James made breakfast and I met up with Spencer with coffee. She says ''Hi'' by the way."

"That sound like fun and completely opposite from the day I had."

"What happened?"

"Well for one I woke up to the sound of Heavy metal , because apparently it's Zaleyah's morning ritual. Then I had to go to the café for breakfast because we hadn't bought groceries yet. When I ordered my food there was hair in it. After complaining to the manager for 10 minutes, I realized I was late for class. I got a lecture and came back to the dorm. I dropped my stuff off and went to lunch. Just to get hit on by 3 different guys. Don't get me wrong that was kind of nice. BUT besides the point. The only good thing that happened today was you calling and meeting Chelsea."

"Sorry that your first day wasn't the best Hun. But who's Zaleyah?"

"My heavy metal, lazy, messy roommate. Who doesn't know how to keep her hands off other people's things."

"She sounds fun." I teased.

Just then James walked through the door with a wide grin on his face. I waved at him, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well you can have her. If she keeps this up I might lose my mind."

"Oh calm down she can't be that bad. Now tell me about Chelsea."

"Oh Chelsea is a girl from my business class. She sits next to me. The whole time we were making jokes about the professors homework and how 2 kids fell asleep in class on the first day. She meeting me for dinner."

"Well at least. You made a friend."

"I guess. But I swear, if I see another hair in my food I will snap!"

"Don't worry, when you come over on Saturday. I'll make sure you forget about having such a bad day."

"And how are you going to do that."

"Let's just say you'll be to busy screaming to remember."

We both laughed.

"Well I have to go eat now Chelsea is probably waiting for me."

"Have fun, see you on Saturday."

"Yes you will. Bye, I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up and looked at James, who was stuffing his mouth with Cheetos.

"Hey, stop eating those or you'll spoil your dinner."

"But they're so good." He said taking another hand full.

"Who was that you were talking to?"

"Alison."

"Who's that?"

I picked up the picture i had of Ali that was under my pillow.

"Damn she's hot, and coming from me that means she's really hot. Is she your bestie?"

"More like my girlfriend."

He spit out his Cheetos, all over the floor.

"Wait what girlfriend?! You never told me you had a girlfriend or that you were ga-"

"Gay, yes James i am." I laughed "And proud."

He smiled and put the Cheetos back into the cupboard.

"Well some much for finding you a guy." He said

I laughed and a took back the picture of Ali, giving it a kiss and putting it back under the pillow. I can't wait until Saturday.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**hmm a date night! Where do you want them to go after dinner? Movie, A walk around campus.. maybe some sexy time *wink wink***

**Review, Fav, Follow**


	3. Chapter 3

Alison POV

I've been up since 3:30 packing some things for the weekend. Emily and I are going out for dinner on Sunday. I've missed her so much. In fact I was going to surprise her. She's expecting me to came tonight, but in fact I'll be there right before breakfast.

I grabbed my bag and walked quietly out the door. It was still dark outside. But the dim lights of the street lamps guided me along the pathway. I saw my taxi parked on the side of the road.

I sat in the back of the car. I looked at the driver I.D, **Simon** **Grant**. The driver turned off the radio and turned his head towards me.

"Hello, what's a young little woman like yourself doing up at this hour?"

"I'm going to University or Pennsylvania."

"Okay sweetie get comfortable.''

It was a long drive. But surprisingly fun. Simon and I sang almost every song that played on the radio, he told me about the time he was in college, we even stopped for a snack free of charge. But sadly the fun came to an end when we pulled up to UPenn.

"Well, here's your stop little Missy. University of Pennsylvania."

"Good Bye Simon!"

"Good bye."

I waved at him as he drove off. It was just a little after 7:30. I scanned the area. Only a few people were walking around the campus. I stopped this one girl. She looked tired and in the need for a cup of coffee.

"Hi, I'm looking for room 42B."

She yawned and pointed to a building.

"Right in that building, you take the elevator to the fourth floor room number 2B."

"Thanks."

I walked into the building, it was quiet. I guess classes started late. I went to the elevator, and push the 4th floor. The music in there was pretty peppy. It reminded me of Emily. I walked down the hallway, looking for room 2B. I stopped at a door. It had a giant E & J on it. I knocked on the door and waited.

I could her muffled voices behind the door. Then the sound of a lock unlocking. Standing in front of me was a guy. He was tall and muscular, since he didn't have a shirt on. He had black hair, and nice dark brown eyes. he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Um hi."

"Hello, who are you?"

"I'm James and who are you?"

"Alison."

His eyes widened. It was like we were long-lost friends that haven't seen each other in years. He pulled me into a tight hug. He walked out the room leaving the door Ajar behind him.

"So you're Alison?"

"You know me?"

"How can I not know you, Emily talks about you 24/7."

I smiled.

"But I wasn't expecting you till tonight."

"I know but I wanted to surprise Emily."

He nodded and gestured for me to be quiet. He opened the door and placed my bags in the front closet. He pointed to the couch and told me to relax there. As I was walking down i saw Emily, sleeping. She was so cute, she had a smile on her face, and was even sleeping with . I smiled to myself and continued to walk to the couch.

"Yo Em!"

"What?" She said talking into her pillow.

"When's your girlfriend coming over?"

"I don't know maybe 6." She said still closing her eyes.

"Ok, I'm making breakfast."

She nodded and continued to sleep. I let out a silent laugh and James gave me a thumbs up.

"You want anything Ali?" He whispered

"No thanks."

"Oh please I know you didn't eat breakfast yet. Don't be shy, any friend of Emily is a friend of mine. I'm even friendlier to the girlfriends."

He walked into the kitchen and took out all the food. I sat and turned on the tv.

"Oh Ali do me a favor and put Maury on.''

I flipped through the channels until I found the turtleneck wearing man on the tv. I sat there and watched the show as James prepared breakfast. 15 minutes later we both sat on the couch watching the Tv. James looked at the clock. ** 9:01**.

"I think it's time to wake up Emily."

He handed me her plate of food and we went to her bed. She was now flipped over on the other side, her hair a mess.

"Emily."

"What?"

"Get up, breakfast is ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"Bullshit! Get up you hoe."

Emily slowly turned over rubbing her eyes. I handed her the plate and she nodded her head. A gesture saying thanks. She sat up and ate her food and handed back to me. Me and James just stared at each other. I handed him the plate and he put it in the sink.

Emily got up and went into the washroom. I heard the shower run.

"I think she`s really tired."

I laughed. We waited for Emily. After 10 minutes she came out, a towel over he face.

"Emily there`s something I need you to see something."

She took the towel off her head. A smile came across my face. She looked at me then James in shock. I ran over to her giving a nice big bear hug. She gave me a tight squeeze.

"Ali, I missed you so much! What are doing her so early. Oh wait i didn't introduce you, this is James"

"We met already, while you were busy napping away." James interrupted.

We laughed.

"Well James, I`m going to show Ali around."

"Take your time, lovebirds."

Emily showed me around the campus, she showed me all the different classes, the cool hangouts, even the showers. we walked for hours. By the time we got back to the room it was time for dinner. Emily drove to this little steakhouse.

We got our table, everything on the menu looked delicious but we both went with the Chefs special. it was amazing, grilled Chicken covered in Alfredo sauce with sautéed shrimp and steak.

"This is amazing, where did you find this place Em?"

"A girl in my class told me about it."

"So anything new?"

"Well I made the swim team!"

"Congratulations Em."

"Thanks, what about you. Anything new I should know about?"

"Not really, just that my mom has called me non stop asking about you. She wants to know if you want to come with me to the house next week."

"Sure I'd love to! Maybe she'll bake us her famous baked macaroni."

"Only you would be happy to meet my mother."

We laughed. An hour later we managed to finish our food and went back to the dorm. When we got to the room James was gone

"I've missed you Ali."

"I missed you too Em."

Just like that Emily cupped my face and gave me a sweet kiss. But it didn't stay sweet for long. Emily then backed me up into the wall, her hands on my hips. I wrapped my hands around her neck pulling her head down. I felt her tongue brush again my lips. But I wasn't going to let her take control. I fought back, starting a tongue war. She pulled away smiling. not a sweet innocent smile, but a dark seductive one.

She pulled off my shirt and threw it on the floor, and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around her waist as she walked over to the bed. Emily's strength always surprised me. She laid me on the bed, she was now on top. I took this as an advantage and pulled off her shirt. She wasn't wearing her usual plain black and white bra, instead she had on a dark red laced bra.

She bit her lip and slowly planted soft pecks down my neck, her hand pulling down on my pants. She slid them off still kissing my neck. I tried turning her over but she pinned me back down.

"Not this time babe. It's my turn to control you."

I loved seeing this side of Emily. The dominate side of her. She continued to kiss from chin down to my neck. I started to slide her jeans off. Biting her lip as I did. Suddenly the lock on the door shifted. The door flew open, standing there was James total oblivious to what was happening. he then saw us his jaw dropped.

"Oh shit my bad. Did I interrupt?"

"No not really James, you know I was just trying to make love to my girlfriend who I haven't seen in a week." Emily said.

Emily rolled off of me and put back on her clothes throwing me my shirt. James walked by silently laughing at himself. We all sat on the couch watching Harry Potter. I never understood why James loved it so much, but after he fell asleep we changed the channel. I sat there in Emily's arm as we watched Aladdin. She kissed my forehead and pulled me in tighter.

Maybe visiting Emily every weekend wouldn't be so bad. As long as I got to see her.

"I love you Emily." I whispered

"I love you more, Alison." She whispered back giving me a kiss.

* * *

**lol Sorry that James had to ruin sexytime.**

**but yea review.. Fav.. Follow**

**Do whatever :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Emily POV

It's been 7 months of the same routine. Monday to Friday, wake up, class, break, class, dinner, sleep. But the weekends were pretty amazing. Ali and I had the most amazing time together. We went shopping, to the movies so many times that the staff know our names. We went to Hershey's Chocolate World, and even took ballroom classes.

James had left to go visit his cousin in Toronto but he still called once in a while. It got pretty lonely it that dorm. With no one to hang out with, or talk to. So I decided to stop by Spencer's. It's been a while since I last talked to her in person.

After class I grabbed my keys and drove to her apartment. I didn't expect her to be there but she was. I knocked on the door and waited. I covered the little peep-hole so she wouldn't see.

"Who's there?"

"John Smith."

"Sorry I don't know any John Smiths. Maybe you have the wrong apartment."

"Nope I'm here for a Spencer Hastings. I have a grade here to deliver."

She opened the door. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing gray sweat pants and a white T with the words UPenn on it.

"Emily?! Oh my gosh long time no see!"

"Yeah you can say that again. So how have you been Spencer?"

"Amazing, not only am I top of my classes but guess whose thinking of moving in?"

"Uh, I don't know. Who?"

"Toby! We have it all planned out, he's going to continue his work while I do my studies and we'll both pay the rent. He'll go to work the same time I'm going to classes, and then on the weekend we can just relax and have some well needed bonding time."

"That's amazing Spencer, I'm glad you and Toby worked that out."

"Yeah me too. But enough about me, how are you and Ali."

"Just perfect. We spent every weekend since school started together. We went to the movies, to a ballroom class. Just a lot of fun stuff."

"You guys are too cute. I still can't believe long you've been together."

"It's only been a year Spence."

"Yeah but you know Ali, she use to get rid of boys faster than she did broccoli on her plate. Plus you've had a crush on her since we were 14 Em! You guys practically dated since then."

I thought about it. One year. I've spent one year with Alison, a year of fun, fights, lust and love. If she could put up with me for one year maybe the next few years wont be as bad.

"Hey Spencer."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where I can find any cheap apartments. Well not cheap just a decent price?"

"You thinking of getting your own place? If so you've come to the right girl. But tell me what your needs are. Do you need 2 rooms, maybe 2 bathrooms or even a modern kitchen."

"Well I just need 1 room, and 1 bathroom. But its a yes on the modern kitchen."

"Okay well, you look through the paper and I'll search online."

After two hours of searching I found 3 apartments, Spencer had 4. Each had a modern Kitchen and were in the area. It was only 6:30 so we decided to check some out.

The first one was okay, but there was a bug problem. The second one was near on of the busiest streets, and I not being morning person need my sleep. But the 3rd house was the best. There were 2 bedrooms in this apartment. The kitchen was huge! Just the way I like it. The bathroom was pretty nice too, and the was even a small little living room area. The house was listed at 3,500 dollars. That was $350 rent a month. Affordable.

Spencer to care of all the paper work, because I didn't understand a word they were saying. After about 45 minutes, Spencer shook the woman's hand and in return she placed a key in hers. We drove back to Spencer's apartment, I thanked her and left. I was now a home owner! But all this excitement would have to wait till tomorrow.

* * *

It was Friday, for the past week I've moved my belongings to the apartment. Since James was back he helped me move some of the things. We even went shopping for some new furniture. As much as I hated leaving him he promised he would stop by after school to check on me. Today after class we moved the last of the boxes.

"So when's the bed coming Em?" James said carrying the last box.

"They said either today or Sunday."

"You got yourself a great deal. Close to campus, a living area, and a modern kitchen!"

"Hey you should tell Spencer that. If i was doing this by myself I would have ended up getting scammed out of my money."

We laughed and started to unpack. The guys came and dropped off some of the furniture yesterday. There were 2 dressers in each room. A little glass coffee table and couch in the living area and nice big TV hanging on the wall. Me and James took out all the mugs and plates. Carefully putting each one in the cupboards.

There was a knock at the door and I ran to see who it was. Standing on the opposite side was Spencer.

"Hey Spence!"

"Hi Em.''

"Come in."

Spencer stepped inside with a box in her hand. It was wrapped so I knew it was a gift.

"What's that Spence?"

"Oh nothing really just some forks and knives for you."

"That looks like there's more than just some forks an knives."

She laughed and handed me the box.

"Open it."

I ripped the wrapping off, and smiled widely. It was a brand new kitchen set.

"Thank you Spence."

"No Problem, just make sure when I come to visit you make me something delicious."

"With these I guarantee I will."

James stepped out the kitchen with the empty box and set it aside.

"Spencer this is James. James this is Spencer."

"Nice to meet you James."

"And to you Spencer."

After we all finished unpacking, we sat down to have a well needed break.

"SO are you happy with the apartment Em?"

"Yeah I am. I'm just so excited."

"Wait have you told Ali yet?"

"No, actually I was going to surprise her."

"How?"

"Well, I hate that I only get to see her 2 days a week. We've been together one year and I think it's time."

"You don't mean." James said

I nodded Spencer then screamed and James ran and hugged me. I didn't think they would be this excited.

"This has to be special! Spencer and I will make sure this place is in tiptop shape." James shouted.

After all the unpacking and planning we went back to campus. Tomorrow will be perfect.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of laughter and test results. James and Ali were sitting on the couch. I sprang to my feet and ran over to her.

"Ali! I missed you."

She hugged me tight.

"I missed you too, Em."

Just then James got up and went to the door.

"I'll see you later Em."

At first I was confused but then I remembered. I waved him goodbye. He left, leaving me and Ali alone. I ran into the washroom to freshen up and grabbed my keys.

"Let's go out."

"Em its 8 am."

"I don't care, I just want to spend the day with you.''

She held my hand as we walked around campus. We went to a show the drama club was hosting. The Modern Romeo and Juliet. After that we went to the mall. Ali of course spent almost all her money on clothes, but there was one store I had my eye on.

I told Ali that I'd be right back and to meet me by the fountain in 30 minutes. I ran over to the Jewelery store. There were rows upon rows of rings and necklaces.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Yes um I would like 2 necklaces please. One with the name Emily and on with the name Alison. She nodded her head and went to the back. 15 minutes later she came out with the necklaces. The A in Alison had diamonds all over it, and so did the E in Emily.

As I was paying for the necklaces, something caught my eye.

"Excuse me, can I have that too. Size 6."

Me and Ali spent the rest of the day shopping and catching up. At about 7:35 James called my phone.

"Em"

"Yeah?"

"We're ready."

I smiled and hung up.

"Who was that Em?"

"Oh just Spencer she wanted to see you."

"Spencer?! I haven't seen her in like forever let's go!"

Everything was going smoothly. Since Ali has never been to Spencer's, it was easier for me to drive to the apartment. We walked into the lobby and took the elevator up.

"I can't wait to see her house. It's probably gorgeous, you know how her parents are. we got off on the 12th floor. Every step closer to the door made me nervous. I knock, even though I had a key. Almost immediately James opened the door. I was in shock. The apartment looked amazing. I looked at Ali who was admiring how great everything looked.

"Spencer your apartment is beautiful."

"Oh, it's not my apartment. It's Emily's."

Ali turned to me.

"Em! You told me it was Spencer's!"

"Wait Ali. It's not only mine."

"Oh is James staying here with you too?"

"No."

"Then who?"

I reached down in my pocket and took out the little spare key. I got it customized with a little A on it. I held it out to Ali.

"You are."

She stared at me. Then the key, then to James and Spencer who were gesturing for her to take the key. Instead of taking it, she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a sweet long kiss. I grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

We stopped and looked at James and Spencer who were now covering their eyes.

"Can you guys please make your porno after we leave?!"

We laughed and everyone went into the kitchen. I showed Ali around the apartment. The living area, the rooms and the washroom. After we all sat in the living room telling embarrassing stories, James was up next.

"So in the 11th grade, I had a crush on this guy named Ethan. He was pretty cute too. But he was dating a girl names Emily. During homecoming we all went to a party at his house. They started a game of seven minutes in heaven, anything goes. So I'm there shitting bricks because it was my turn. I dipped my hand in the hat and got Ethan. We went into the closet and sat there. Just sat there. 5 minutes had passed and I knew we were going to have to get out soon, so I planted a big wet one on Ethan. Pushed the door and ran out making everyone who was eavesdropping fall to the floor."

We all laughed.

"And then I tripped over one of the girl a fell into the punch bowl, it was so embarrassing."

We all continued to laugh again. Then I took a glance at the clock. **10:32**. I got up and grabbed my purse. I tapped Ali. James and Spencer started to smile hard.

"Ali, close your eyes."

She did. I pulled out the necklace that said Emily on it, and put it around her neck. While her eyes were still closed I put on the one that said Alison on it.

"Open your eyes."

She felt the necklace and smiled.

"I love it Emily, now if anyone asks me if I'm single I can point to the ring and the necklace."

"I got them to remind us that even when we're not together. We'll be close to each others hearts."

She gave me a nice big bear hug.

"Well, we'll leave you two love birds alone."

James and Spencer left the apartment leaving Me and Ali alone. I guided her into the bedroom. Pictures of Ali and I together hung on the walls. We laid in the bed under the covers. My hand around Ali's waist, my head resting in the groove f her neck. Sharing each others warmth.

"I'm glad you're going to move in Ali."

"I just glad I get to be with you." She replied

"Ali?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to spend the rest of our lives together."

I pulled out a small black box. Inside was a 10k white gold ring, with a single diamond right in the middle. Alison had tears in her eyes. Tears of joy. I put the ring on her finger. Kissing her hand softly. She turned over and kissed me passionately.

"It would make me the happiest girl alive to be with you Emily."

I smiled, Ali turned back over and we went back to our original position. This time my fingers locked in place with Ali.

"I Love You Alison. I truly do, I promise to treat you like the queen you are." I whispered.

"I love you too Emily. An I always will."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes it is."

I kissed her before falling asleep. Alison DiLaurentis my fiancée.. My wife.

* * *

**Here comes the bride! They're engage for real now :P and I promise there will be a real wedding .**

**Hmm any ideas on where the wedding should be?!**

**You know the deal: Review, Fav, Follow**


	5. Chapter 5

Alison POV

I walked in with five more bags, and rested them beside the bed. It's been 3 weeks since Emily.. My Fiancée and I had moved in together. I was bringing in the last of my things. You didn't know how happy I was to leave that campus. The food sucked, there was always noise, and don't get me started on Zaleyah. Man was I happy to leave her, I feel sorry for whoever gets her next.

Just as I was unpacking I felt Emily's hands on the side of my hips, her head resting on my shoulder. Today marked the marked the day we were finally going to be living together.

"Are there any more bags Ali?"

"No these are the last of them."

"Good. Welcome home."

Welcome home, this was my home. Not only my home OUR home. I smiled, and finished unpacking. Emily left the room and came back with the keys in her hand.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going? I'm not finished putting my things away."

She grabbed my hand. Pulling me out the door.

"It's a surprise."

We drove around until we came to a familiar neighborhood, Rosewood. A smile came across my face. It had been months since we last came here. Almost a year to be exact. We pulled up into a driveway standing at the door was my mother. As we walked up I could see the tears in her eyes. It's been a long time since I last saw her. She gave me a big hug.

"Alison, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to mom, but please let go. You rearranging my insides."

"I'm sorry sweetie."

She let go and extended her arms out to Emily.

"I couldn't forget about you Emily. Both of you come in."

"So how have you been Emily? How's school? I heard you're almost finished with your training."

"It's going well, my grades are good. I made the swim team and we won at our tournament, and my Training finished last week. Now I have all this time to myself."

"That's great Emily, are you watching over my Alison? How is she doing?"

"Mom, I have a mouth. I can speak for myself."

"Yes Alison i know, but I can't always trust you now can I."

I glared at her, she just smiled and continued to talk to Emily.

"So as I was saying, how's Ali doing?"

"Ali is doing great, I heard she had the best business plan out of her class."

"Really?! What about Ali?"

"I don't know why don't you ask Emily."

Emily stared at me, she mouthed behave to me. I shrugged and slumped in my chair.

"I can tell you Jessica."

"Please do."

"Well for her final mark Ali had to come up with a business project, a slogan and all that stuff. She made a camp. But it wasn't any regular camp, it was one about a tv show. I forget what its called something little liars. But anyways the kids stay at the camp, solving riddles and mysteries left by an Anonymous tip. They put all the clues together to find out who killed the Camp Guide. It was so amazing the professor made Ali do a whole presentation on it to the headmasters. She really did a good job."

"Well that's a first. But good job Ali."

"What do you mean that's a first." I snapped.

"I was just saying, you were never the academic type."

"Oh, so are you trying to say I'm stupid?"

"No sweetie, I was just saying that when you were younger you never really cared about school."

"You can't say anything about when I was younger cause you were barely there!"

"Ali!"

"No Emily don't defend her. See! She's not even denying it! She was too busy hiding her affair to care about what I was doing."

I looked at Emily who was speechless, then over to my mother who had a blank expression on her face.

"Ali, apologize to your mother."

"I will not, you're aren't the boss of me Emily."

Emily got up.

"I'm sorry Mrs.D, we will be going now. Maybe you and I can meet up sometime."

Emily smiled and gave her a hug. I walked to the car pissed. Emily was always standing up for my mom, sometimes my mom need to be put in her place. Emily came and opened the doors. We sat there in silence as we drove.

"So are you going to talk to me?"

Nothing. She just sat there. Not saying a word. I followed her up to the apartment, still not talking. I walked in and she closed the door behind me.

"What the fuck Ali."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act all innocent. That is your mother! You can't disrespect her like that, she raised you!"

"I raised myself. I had no one but MYSELF. Jason was to busy drinking and hanging out with his friends. My dad was never around, and my mother! Don't get me started! Where the hell has she been, sleeping around that's where."

"You have no right to talk to her that way Ali! She loves you and you treat her like shit! And guess what after all those years of you manipulating her SHE STILL LOVES YOU!"

"Oh please Emily, you don't know shit! She's a whore! She cheated on my dad with guess who? Spencer's dad! Jason isn't even my full brother. She's a slut and I hate her."

"I guess it's like mother like daughter then."

I froze. Did Emily just call me a slut?!

"What did you say?!"

"I said like mother like daughter. You call your mom a slut but she's only slept with two men. But you Ali have had more boyfriends than I can count on both of my hands. How dare you call your mother a slut."

Instantly I slapped her. Hard straight across her face. She covered her cheek, tears forming in her eyes. She grabbed her bag and opened the door.

"Emily wait, I'm sorry!"

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should apologize to your mother. She loves you."

"You just don't get it! Damn sometime I feel like you love her more than you love me! If you love her so much you should just marry her! I'm done!"

Just then I threw the ring at Emily, she caught it and stared at me. Turned and walked through the door. Just like that, she was gone.

* * *

Emily POV

"Oh please Emily, you don't know shit! She's a whore! She cheated on my dad with guess who? Spencer's dad! Jason isn't even my full brother. She's a slut and I hate her."

"I guess it's like mother like daughter then."

I froze. Did Emily just call me a slut?!

"What did you say?!"

"I said like mother like daughter. You call your mom a slut but she's only slept with two men. But you Ali have had more boyfriends than I can count on both of my hands. How dare you call your mother a slut."

Bam, She slapped me, right across my face. I could feel myself starting to tear up. I grabbed my bag and went to the door.

"Emily wait I'm sorry!"

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should apologize to your mother. She loves you."

"You just don't get it! Damn sometime I feel like you love her more than you love me! If you love her so much you should just marry her!"

Then she threw the ring at me. I caught it and stared at her in disbelief. Was Ali serious, I knew she was stubborn but I didn't think it would come down to this. This time the tears started to stream down my face. I turned and walked out the door so Ali couldn't see. As soon as i got to the car I let it all out. Drowning in my own tears.

I started the car and drove around the city, as far away from the apartment that I could go. I wiped the tears off my face. I was no longer sad, I was angry. For too long Ali has bossed me around, made me feel worthless. But not tonight. Tonight I was going to be strong, I was going to have fun! I wasn't going to let Ali think I was hurt or that I needed her.

"Hello?"

"James get ready we're going out."

I pulled up next to James who was waiting for me at campus. he hopped in the car smiling wildly.

"So where are we going?"

"To Party."

"Em the party animal, where to?"

"Where's the nearest gay club."

"Oh no you can't go there girls will be all over you! Alison would kill me if i let you go."

"Me and Ali are done James."

"What?"

"We're done."

I pulled out the ring from my pocket and placed it in his hand. He nodded.

"There's one 15 minutes away, let's go."

I smiled. 20 minutes later we came to a club. The music was blasting everywhere, inside and outside were packed! But James knew he owner and we got in. I spotted the bar, when I turned to my left James was gone. I saw him over on the dance floor grinding in between a girl and a guy. I walked over to the bar.

"What can I get you?"

"One Five o'clock in the morning."

"Make that two!"

I heard a voice call out from behind me. When I turned standing there was a girl. She had caramel skin, nice dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black tank and dark blue skinny jeans. She was gorgeous and her smile was to die for.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"No not at all."

"So your first time here?"

"Yeah, I came with my friend James."

"Oh so you're a newbie."

"Yeah why?"

"Well almost everyone who get's in here is a member. If someone finds out you're a newbie they'll kick you out."

"Really?! Well how do I become a member?"

"Follow me."

She took my hand, we walked to the back. It got darker with each step. I felt my way through. I could hear muffled sound in the darkness. But I couldn't tell where they were coming from.

"Okay you ready?"

"Yeah."

She opened a door which contained a bunch of people drinking and playing party games. In one corner people were playing Strip Poker. In the middle a round of spin the bottle was going on. To the far right 7 Minutes in heaven, and right next to the entrance a drinking game.

"Come, here is where you get your membership."

She walked over to the drinking game and I followed.

"Hey Derek! We got ourselves a newbie who wants to be a member."

Derek was tall and very built. He had a long tattoo of a snake going down his arm. His hair was shaggy, and he smelt like alcohol and cigarettes.

"Great both of you take a seat.'

We sat around the booth. I waited for him to explain the game.

"We're playing Red and Black. One player goes first. Using mental telepathy, have to predict the color of the card about to be turned over. If correct, you continues; if you're wrong you drink. If correct three times in a row, you can add a rule for the game. Example: can't say red, can't say black, tap head before drinking, etc. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded. The game went on for 30 minutes. I surely didn't have the best luck, almost all my predictions were wrong. I took shot after shot. I could feel myself getting drunker and drunker. Finally the game was over.

"Good job newbie! Now you're a member!"

I laughed and tried to get up but I stumbled over.

"Whoa, looks like you've had enough. Let's get you home."

I felt her hands led me out of the club.

"Now where's your car."

Unable to speak i pulled out the keys. She pressed the alarm and the car lit up. She put me in the passenger's seat and drove around. Windows down, sobering me up a little.

"Okay where to?"

"I don't care, anywhere but my place."

"Okay but I can't leave you out her like this.'

"Let's go to McDonald's!"

"Now i really know you had too much to drink."

After a couple more minutes we came to an apartment building. I felt my door open and I stumbled out.

"You can't keep falling like this all over the place."

She picked me up and brought me inside. After going up a couple of floors she opened the door. She dragged me in and placed me on the bed.

"Here, you're staying here for the night. In the morning we'll get everything figured out."

I nodded and rested my head on the pillow. I felt the bed shift, and turned over. She was now laying next to me, i tried to speak but she stopped me.

"It's okay, just sleep."

Just like that I fell asleep. No a care in the world. Just peace, and quiet.

* * *

**Allo!**

**Ali and Emily are splitsville! Is it true? lol Sorry:P**

**And who's the mysterious girl.. hmm caramel skin, gorgeous.. party? You guys should know!**

**I feel bad for Mrs.D :(((**

**BUTTT Review, Fav, Follow**

**PLL TONIGHT SUMMER SEASON FINALE! 8o'clock SHARP!**

**Welcome to World War A**


	6. Chapter 6

Emily POV

I turned over to my side, just to wake up to a massive headache. My memories were blurred, my body ached, and my head was pounding. I guess my body was punishing me for all that drinking. I sat up, as I did I felt a little light-headed. I scanned the room. It was very unfamiliar. There was a black dresser in front of me, and what looked like a picture of a girl. There was a large window to the left, a stereo beside it. To the right a door, probably to a closet and a bean bag chair. This wasn't my room. This wasn't even my house!

I scrambled to my feet quickly, holding onto the wall to steady myself. I walked over to the door being as quiet as possible. I turned into the hallway. Straight down to my left was a kitchen. To my right a washroom. I walked down to the kitchen. I was just inches from the door when I heard a voice.

"Goodmorning Sleep head."

Sitting on the couch was the same caramel skinned girl from last night. She was in nothing but an over sized shirt and black underwear. I stared at her not responding. What was I doing here?

"Are you okay? Here this coffee is for you."

I walked over to her slowly, taking the cup out of her hand and taking a small sip.

"Sit down silly."

I sat on the couch opposite of her, which was closest to the door. I don't remember coming here.

"Sorry for leaving you in the bed like that, but after yesterday I could tell you would need the sleep. So you feeling better?"

I stared at her blankly. Yesterday, last night. I barely remember any of it.

"Oh gosh, I forgot. This is my place, I brought you here last night. I'm sorry, it just that I didn't know where to bring you and I wasn't just going to leave you in the middle of the road. I'm Maya."

She extended her hand, and I shook it.

"I'm Emily."

"Nice to meet you Emily. Here take these."

She handed me some Advil, I swallowed them dry. I continued to look around. Maya had a nice apartment it was very cozy.

"So what do you want to do today Emily?" I could drive you back home if you want. Your keys are over there."

Home. Home. What home? I was practically kicked out of my own apartment! The last place I wanted to be was there. With her. Then I remembered why I left last night. To have fun, and Maya looked like the perfect person to have fun with.

"Anything you want to do. I am the guest after all."

She smiled, and went into her room. After a few minutes she came back out with a handful of different movies.

"Well since we've just met, I always have a movie marathon with new friends."

"Okay then, let's get started."

After watching 4 movies Maya and I walked around the park. Learning a little more about each other. She's from California, she can't eat seafood, and she loves jazz. After a few more minutes of walking we got hot dogs from a little hot dog stand and headed back to the apartment.

"So you know so much about me and I know so little about you."

"Uh well, I love swimming. It's something I always do to get my mind off things. I wish a had a brother or even a sister, just someone I could hang out with. And as you seen last night I can't really hold my drinks."

"That I know, you were all over the place!"

"Was I really?!"

"Yeah, I had to drag you out of there."

She sat in the bed, slipping off her pants. Then her top, replacing it with the same baggy shirt from this morning. When she finished changing she stared at me.

"Em I forgot, you've been wearing those clothes from yesterday. Here wear these."

She threw me a basketball jersey. It was huge and kept falling off my shoulders.

"Uh Maya, are there any shorts to go with this jersey?"

"There were but they're in the wash. Sorry about your luck."

I looked at the huge jersey that hung below my knees. I shrugged and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Um, I was going to sleep on the couch."

"No guest of mine will sleep on the couch."

She patted a spot on the bed.

"Which side do you sleep on best, left or right?"

"I kinda sleep in the middle."

"Me too."

I turned off the lights and headed to the bed. I laid more to the right side so Maya could have her space. The bed was big, the right size for two people. I laid on my back Maya curled up beside me.

"GoodNight Emily."

She gave me a kiss on my cheek. At first I was shocked but then I just brushed it off.

"GoodNight Maya."

I returned the kiss, kissing her softly on the cheek. Laying back down. She turned over and kissed me again, this time a little closer to my lips.

"I always have the last kiss."

"Well that's to bad." I said kissing her again.

She punched me playfully, pinned me down and lowered her head to kiss me. I quickly turned my head, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Oh is someone being stubborn? Turn your head Emily!"

"Never! I always win!"

Just then she leaned forward, her lips inches from mine.

"I'll do it."

"No you won't."

"Are you challenging me Emily?"

"Maybe."

Just then she pushed my face onto the bed exposing my cheek. She leaned in again, but I turned my head quickly. Her lips brushed against mine, we stopped and stared at each other. Maya crawled back onto her side. We laid there in silence. After a few minutes, I turned over. Maya was now asleep. I turned over my back facing her, eyes closed. I felt her shift towards me her hand on my side, her head at the back of my neck. I looked behind my shoulder, she was still sleeping. I went closer to her and put my hand on top of hers, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Uh-oh Emily and Maya? No no no**

**OMG LAST NIGHTS EPISODE! EZRA YOU BASTARD:P**

**But lets take a vote for the next chapter..**

**Should Emily go to check up on Ali, Should Ali herself find someone new to hang with, should Emily stay with Maya... OR SHOULD there be a fight between Ali and Maya? Hmm hmm?**

**But Review, Fav, Follow and I guess tell me your vote**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dedicated to Em57 ! Her love for Emison is strong!**

* * *

Alison POV

Today marked the 3rd day I woke up in bed alone. I felt lost, helpless, alone. Emily was gone, and it was my fault. I shouldn't have snapped at her like that. I looked down at my finger, where a ring once was and sighed. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed her. I checked my phone to see if she called but there was nothing. No calls, no texts. Nothing. If I was going to make this right I would have to go where it all started.

I walked up to the porch nervously. I knock on the wooden door firmly. I could her the locks shifting. There she stood. Her dirty blonde hair in a bun, her blue eyes bright, her bright smile faded when she saw me.

"Alison?"

"Hi Mom, may I come in?"

"I don't know can you, or am I to much of a slut to be in your presence."

"You're not a slut mom, I came here to apologize."

She stared at me trying to figure out if I was lying or not. She moved to the side and let me in. I sat down on one of couches. My mother sitting opposite of me. She had a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Look mom, I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean any of it. I was just mad jealous even, of all the attention you would give to everyone else except me. I just thought I didn't mean anything to you. I'm sorry, I just ask that you forgive me. Please. I need you now."

She looked at with glossy eyes. She put her coffee down and hugged me.

"Alison, I love you. I never knew you felt this way. You were never the type to need me, you were always so independent you didn't need me. You are my world honey. Don't forget that.

We stood there hugging, I loved my mother. After all the things i put her through she still loved me.

"So where's Emily? Did she not come with you."

"No mom."

"Oh is she at work?"

"I don't know where Emily is, I haven't seen her in 3 days."

"What? How come?"

"We got into a fight."

I continued to tell my mother what happened. From the silent treatment, to the yelling , to the slap and me throwing the ring at Em.

"Oh Ali, that's love sweetie. Every relationship has its fights, their ups and downs. You might not always see eye to eye. But you'd do anything for them. This is just one of the many bumps that you will face. But you can't give up. Not ever, because once you do. The relationship falls apart, and I love you and Emily together. You guys have been friends for so long, you know each other like the back of your hands. Don't let this little fight ruin your future together."

She was right. I didn't want to lose Emily, thinking about it our fight was pretty stupid. It was my fault, I needed to apologize. But how?

"Mom, Emily probably won't answer my calls. But she'll answer to yours. Maybe you can tell her to come over?"

"Do you think that will work?"

"I know it will, she loves you like you're her own mother. I doubt she'll say no."

"Okay, but you have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Don't let her get away."

I nodded and went to think over what I should say, while my mother called Emily.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emily, its me Jessica."

"Oh hey Mrs. D! How are you?"

"Not so good, I want to rearrange the living room but I have no one to help me."

"I would gladly help you Mrs.D, I'll there in half an hour."

"Oh thank you Emily, just for that there's going to be a hot batch of cookies with your name on it."

"See you soon Mrs.D,."

My mother turned to me giving me a thumbs up and a wide grin before going into the kitchen to bake the cookies. After 40 minutes the door bell rang. I ran into the kitchen and hid, while my mother greeted Emily. I could hear her voice, asking her to come in.

"So what are we going to move Mrs.D?"

"Just one second Emily let me get the cookies out of the kitchen. I could hear footsteps coming my way.

"Ali, come it's time."

I walked with my mother out of the kitchen, Emily's back was facing us.

"Emily." I said.

She turned around slowly, eyes wide.

"Oh, hi Ali I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I'll go get those cookies now." My mother interrupted

"So did you and your mom make up."

"Yes, I came and apologized for the way I was acting. She didn't deserve that, after all she is my mother."

"Well that's good."

There was a silence, I walked closer to Emily.

"Emily, I'm sorry."

"Ali its o-"

"No don't you dare say its okay. You didn't deserve that, you were just standing up for what was right. I was just so mad. I didn't mean to slap you, it just happened. For all these years I've treated you poorly, I wish I could take back all the times a mad you feel bad. I'm sorry Emily. Sleeping in that bed alone made me realize just how much I missed you. I need you Emily, I love you. No I am IN LOVE with you. I'll do anything to prove it. Please just stay, I'm sorry."

Emily stepped closer to me, her hands holding my face. She pulled me into a kiss, just like that all my troubles seemed to melt away. i felt her hands go down to my waist. We held that position until we broke away for air.

"Alison, I love you too. I could never leave you. You are my world, you're the only person i can see myself with. For past three days I've tried to live without you but I kept finding myself thinking about you. I love you. I made a promise to you Alison and I plan to keep it."

I smiled and hugged her tight. Showing her that I wasn't going to let her go.

"Let's promise to never fight like that again."

"Promise."

"Let's go home Ali. Bye Mrs.D.''

We walked to the door and my mom followed. I turned back to her before leaving.

"Thank you mom. I love you"

I ran up and hugged her, feeling all warm and happy inside. We drove back to the apartment, hand in hand, windows down singing all the songs on the radio. I missed Emily's bubbly personality. After an Adventure Time marathon we went to bed. Emily's hands wrapped around my waist, her breathing slow, her body warm. I missed this feeling. I felt her shift closer to me, she whispered the words I love you and fell asleep. I was happy things were going to normal best of all,

I won't wake up alone.

* * *

**Yayyy they made up!**

**I love Mrs.D she's so amazing :P**

**Em57 THEIR LOVE LIVES aahah**

**but any waysssss I'm still recovering from yesterday:P**

**Fav, Follow, review**


	8. Chapter 8

Alison POV

I woke up full of energy well actually I hadn't slept. I was grinning from ear to ear, today had to be perfect. It's been 4 months since I almost lost Emily and I wasn't going to let that happen again. Today marked our second year together, 2 amazing years. It just seems like yesterday we were leaving Spencer's and heading to my bedroom. Without that night, I would probably still be writing out my feelings for Emily in my diary!

I turned over to the clock, **3:47**. Just on time. I got out of the bed silently, tiptoeing to the kitchen. I was going to make Emily's favourite. Bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and a glass of Orange Juice. I got a tray and went back into the room. Emily was still sleeping, her hair was all over her face. I smiled to myself and put the food on the dresser beside her.

I took 3 steps back, took a deep breath, ran and jumped on Emily! Pinning her down.

"What the Fuck!"

She pushed me over, Emily was stronger than I thought. She pinned me down and grabbed both of my wrist with her on hand. She turned on the lamp. Still pinning me down.

"Ali?! What the hell I could have killed you just now! What were you doing?"

She looked at the clock and back to me.

"Ali, its 4 O'clock in the morning! What the heck."

"Well Emily if your fat Ass would get off of me maybe I could explain to you!"

She rolled off and I grabbed the tray.

"Here you go. It's your breakfast."

"Thanks babe, but breakfast at 4 in the morning on a Friday?"

"Not just any Friday! It's our anniversary!"

She looked at me blankly. Did she forget? Of course not, she couldn't have. She bent over the side of the bed and pulled out a box.

"Happy anniversary babe!"

She handed me the present, it was wrapped so beautifully. Spencer probably did it. I ripped through the layers of wrapping. There was a book, not any old book. But Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. For the longest I've tried to get this book! I hugged Emily tightly, causing her to almost spill her food.

"I know it's not much, but it has sentimental value. I thought it could be a reminder of the first time we kissed. I didn't know if you would like it or not, but I got it anyways."

"I love it Em!I've been looking for this book forever, thank you so much."

I looked at the clock, **4:37.**

"My turn!"

Hopped off the bed, Emily was still eating her food. I went to the closet and threw some clothes at her.

"Hey what's this for?"

"We're going out!"

"At 4 in the morning?!"

"Well yeah Em, unless you want to miss our bus! Now get up."

"Bus? Bus for what?"

"It's a surprise, and you won't be able to see the surprise if you don't hurry up!"

Emily finished her food and started to clean the room, I took this time to freshen up before we left. I put a couple of extra shirts and stuff into a backpack for Em to carry. I checked to make sure everything was turned off, and called a cab.

Emily jumped in the shower and change into her clothes, I waited for her before we both headed out the door and went to the cab.

"Where to ladies?"

I whispered the directions to the driver, not too long after did we get to the waiting station for the bus. There were bout 7 other people waiting too.

"Ali, where are we going?"

"You'll see, don't make me regret bringing you Em."

After another 15 minutes of waiting a bus pulled up. Everyone scattered to find a seat. Of course I sat next to Emily. After everyone was on board the driver grabbed the mic.

"Good Morning ladies and gentlemen, it is now 5:23 am. My name is Danny and I will be driving you all to Viva Las Vegas! Now its a 36 hour drive so everyone sit back and relax, enjoy your trip. Emily looked at me smiling wide.

"We're going to Vegas?!"

"Shh Emily calm down! Yes that's not the surprise though."

"Can I have it now then?"

"Not now, when we get there okay?"

"Okay."

We drove for hours, having a few stops for food. I slept on Emily's shoulder and her head was on top of mine. After a few more hours of driving the driver stopped and and spoke into the mic again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Las Vegas!"

It was night-time, the bright lights of the city guiding us around. We found a hotel to stay in. One honeymoon suite.

"Okay we're here! Now can I have my surprise?!"

I paused,land took out a box from the bag. I smiled and placed it in Emily's hand waiting for her reaction. She untied the bow and opened the little box. Her mouth dropped.

"Ali..?"

"Emily, I love you with all my heart. I don't want to wait another minute. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to start a family with you, I want to travel the world with you buy my side. I want to be able to say I'm married to the most wonderful girl in the world! I just want to be with you. All you have to do is say yes."

She stared at me grabbing my hand, placing her fingers in between mine. Holding me close.

"I'd love to."

I smiled, and solely moved my head towards Emily. Feeling her soft lips against mine, her hands still locked in with mine, while her other hand was pulling me in closer.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too Alison."

"Ali what time is it?"

"Uh, it's 8:58, why?"

"I don't want to wait."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go, get married, now?"

"What how we have no priest, no chapel, no invitations."

"Who said we need all that? We're in Vegas! People get married her everyday."

She was right, there were chapels everywhere, there was one down the street from here.

"You sure you don't want to wait Em?"

"Not another second."

She grabbed my hand and walked me out the door. We took a cab to the nearest wedding chapel.

"Welcome to The little White Wedding Chapel."

"Hi I was wondering If we could get married here?"

"Yes you can, can I have the name of the bride."

"Alison DiLaurentis."

"Okay and the groom?"

"No Groom."

"Okay and your name is?"

"Emily fields."

"Okay do you have a dress?"

"No."

"No problem, we have thousands of new dresses that you can wear, they start from $500 and up."

"Okay we'll take one and a tux please."

"No problem right this way ladies."

She lead us to the back of the chapel. Emily left to get her tux while I stayed with the girl and picked out a dress. I got a short sweetheart cocktail had me written all over it. I then followed the girl out into the hallway.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"So how long have you two been together?"

"2 years, but we've been friends since 7th grade."

"How sweet."

Just then music starting playing from inside the chapel.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

She opened the door, immediately I saw Emily down the aisle looking adorable in her tuxedo. Which I could tell was too big. But I didn't care.

I walked down to the priest. Emily was smiling from ear to ear.

''Through marriage, Emily and Alison make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes, and accept each other's failures. Emily and Alison will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other.''

''This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship, the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.''

''Relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.''

''Do you Emily take Alison to be your wife. Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?''

" I do."

''Do you Alison take Emily to be your wife. Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?''

"I do."

"Rings Please?"

''May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another. May they grow in understanding and in compassion.''

I placed the ring on Emily's finger and she did the same to me.

"I now pronounce you, Mrs. & Mrs. Emily Fields. You may now kiss your bride."

Emily cupped my face and gave me a sweet kiss. I could see the flash of a camera go off. Capturing this moment forever. I smiled as the music started up again. I walked out with Emily hand in hand. Even though it wasn't the big fancy wedding that I dreamed of, it was still perfect.

That night was different from any other night that I spent with Emily. I was no longer just Alison Dilaurentis, I was now Alison Fields. And I loved it.

* * *

**Man it took forever to find that wedding thing:P**

**Emily and Alison Fields! Woop Woop**

**Sorry it couldn't be a big fancy wedding but I thought this was better.**

**Review****, Fav and Follow**


	9. Chapter 9

Emily POV

It was another long drive home, but I was happy to be next to Alison entire ride. When we got to the apartment we were in need of a goodnight sleep. When I woke up Ali wasn't in bed. I went to open the curtains, letting some sunshine in. I yawned and headed to the bathroom. After 15 minutes of freshening up, I made my way to the living where Ali was. She was sitting watching adventure wrapped up in a blanket.

I walked up behind her and placed my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Let me guess, is it my beautiful, athletic, funny wife?"

"Are you trying to butter me up?."

"Maybe." She said giving me a quick peck.

"So what's on the agenda today babe?"

"I was thinking we could stop by Hanna's and tell the girls the great news."

"Sure just let me get ready, I can't go looking like I just rolled out of bed."

"Well I already showered so, I'll be waiting."

Just like always Ali took her sweetie Ol' time getting ready. Once she was finished we got in the car and drove to Hanna's. Her mom's car was gone but we could hear Hanna blasting her music. We knocked but no answer.

"She probably can't hear the door Em."

"You're right, let me call her."

After calling her phone 3 times Hanna finally answered.

"Hey Em."

"Open the door."

Seconds later Hanna opened the door and jumped on me and Ali.

"Hey guys! God I haven't seen you in so long. How have you too lovebirds been?"

"Han I think it would be easier for us to tell you if you got off of us and let us in!"

"Oops sorry, I got excited. Come in."

Hanna led us into the kitchen, which was my favourite place in the house.

"So? What's the news?"

Ali looked at me then back at Hanna

"Hanna shake my hand."

"Why do you want me to shake your hand Ali?"

"Just do it."

Ali extended out her left hand and Hanna shook it. Ali continued to shake and Hanna was still oblivious to what Ali was trying to show her.

"Hanna."

"Yes Ali?"

"Look at my hand."

"Okay but I don't see anything special about your nails."

"Not the nails Hanna my hand."

Hann stared at Ali's hand, then her eyes widened.

"No!" She said smiling

"Yes!"

"Oh my gosh guys! We have to call Spence and Aria right now!"

Hanna ran to the phone and called both girls. They were here in no time.

"What's the emergency Han?"

"Oh no emergency Spence."

"Are you serious Hanna?! You made me and Aria drive here so you can say there's no emergency!"

"Spence calm down I bet there's a perfectly good reason to why Hanna called us over, Isn't there Hanna?"

"Yes! See Spence you need to cool out and listen to Aria."

"Okay so what's the news that so important that Hanna had to lie and say it was an Emergency?"

"Well, you guys are my best friends. You've supported me and Ali since day 1. I just thought it was best if you guys knew first."

"What is it Em?"

"Me and Ali are... married."

"You guys are what?!"

"We got married."

"Oh my fuck Ali why didn't you tell us earlier, we need to celebrate!"

"Not now girls we still have to tell everyone else."

"We need to throw a party for you guys! Hurry and tell everyone. This is so amazing!"

After a few more minutes of Spencer and Aria freaking out. We were on our way. We stopped by my parents house but like always they weren't there, we visited campus and told James. Who got himself a new boy toy. We went to Mrs. D who starting crying because she was so happy, and then we told some of Ali's friends. After all of that I totally forgot to tell the one person who save my ass. Maya.

As soon as we got back to the apartment I looked for the little piece of paper that had Mayas number on it. After 20 minutes of searching I finally found it.

"Hey Maya?"

"Emily, is this really you?"

"Yeah it is."

"Oh good cause I was beginning to think you forgot about me, you never came back after you left to help that lady."

"Yeah Sorry about that, but I have great news!"

"Really, what is it?"

"Well I can't tell you now. How about we meet up at that coffee shop beside the park."

"Yeah Sure! See you soon."

Ali and I got into the car and started driving. Ali of course kept asking where we were going, but I just ignored her. This would be the first time Ali and Maya meet. I parked right in front of the coffee shop. Maya was sitting near the window. She waved to me as we entered the shop and gave me a big hug with a kiss on each cheek.

"Emily, it's been a long time! How are you?"

"Great and you?"

"Perfect now that I get to see you! Who's your friend?"

"Maya this is Alison. Alison this is Maya."

Maya gave Alison a big friendly bear hug.

"Nice to meet you Alison."

"Same to you Maya."

"So what's this big news you had to tell me Em?"

"Well, remember when I kinda got into a fight with my girlfriend."

"How can I forget, you got so wasted that night! I had to drag her home, she stayed with me for 3 days and the vanished. But we had fun didn't we Emily."

"Yeah you can say that."

"Wait what else happened that night Maya? Emily barely tells me anything."

I stared at Ali, there was no way this was going to be good. After we made up there was no need to know what I had done in those 3 days. Somethings I shouldn't have done, but that was the past.

"Well she came to one of the clubs my friend owns. I saw her there at the bar and went to talk to her. Thing is with our clubs it's members only, so I helped Emily become a member. But little did I know she couldn't handle her liquor, she was totally out of it. I managed to find her car but when I asked her where she wanted to go she said anywhere but home. Because her bitch of a fiancée kicked her out for defending her mother in-law. Can you believe that?!"

"Damn, that girl sounds horrible." Ali said giving me a death glare.

"Yeah so she crashed at my place and slept in my bed. We watched movies, cuddled on the couch, we even went for a walk. But yeah it was fun while it last. Right Em." Maya threw me a wink.

I turned to Ali who was not pleased. I decided to speak up before Maya got each of us in trouble.

"Maya! Are you ready for the news?"

"Yeah sure tell me."

"Well me and my ex got back together, and well. We got married."

Maya dropped her cup.

"You what?"

"We got married."

"Emily! I can't believe you went back to that bitch after that! Like come on I thought you were better than that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ali interrupted.

"Emily is so amazing and by the sounds of it her ex was a bitch! If I ever met her I would beat her myself."

"I think Emily's ex is just amazing. Emily's a smart girl she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Now her ex is even more amazing cause she has Emily, and no other girl will."

"Are you sure about that. I could probably steal Emily away from that skank any day."

"I doubt it."

"Okay _Alison_ why do you think Emily's ex is so amazing."

"Because, I'm her wife."

Ali showed off her wedding ring. Maya looked at her than me.

"Emily is this true?"

"Yes it is. I thought you would be happy for me."

"Oh I was until I realized how blind you are! I love you Emily! I can treat you way better than she can."

"I'm with Alison, Maya I'm sorry."

I got up and Ali followed we were walking through the doors to the car when I heard a scream and a thud. I turned behind me Maya was on top of a struggling Ali. Pulling on her hair.

"EMILY SHOULD BE MINE!"

"GET off of me you Psycho bitch!"

Ali kicked Maya off and stomped on her fingers, breaking at least two! Maya let out a loud scream, but Ali continued to fight her. I pulled Ali off before she did anything serious.

"That should teach you. Emily is mine! I got the ring to prove it, bitch."

Me and Ali drove to the house quickly.

"Alison! Why'd you fight her?!"

"Hey she hit me first, plus no one tries to take what's mine away!"

"Damn, you have a lot of energy in you then."

"I guess so. She really got me pissed! You have alot of explaining to do."

"I will. But after we get all the energy out of you."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Get in that bed and you'll see."

Ali laughed and went into the bedroom.

"Sorry Em, but your sleeping on the couch tonight. I guess I'll just find another way to get rid of this energy."

Ali handed me a pillow and blanket. She slammed the door in my face. Behind it you could hear her laughing. Just as I was about to head to the couch Ali grabbed me and threw me on the bed.

"I was just kidding. Now let's see how much energy you have left."

I smiled and gave Ali a kiss.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**I swear Ali is always kicking ass!**

**lol This Chapter is dedicated to germanshepardlover1357  
**

**She came up with the idea of Ali and Maya fighting:P**

**BUTTTTTTT**

**Review, Fav, Follow:)**


	10. Chapter 10

7 Years Later

Alison POV

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"What is it sweetie?!

"James keeps eating my Candy!"

"No I didn't she's lying!"

"Hey! Stop the fighting, do you want me to tell mommy this?"

"No."

"Okay then. Well mommy is still at work let's do something for her."

"Like what mom?"

"Let's see, James you go upstairs and get Eric, and Spencer you come with me."

"Okay."

I picked up Spencer and we headed to the kitchen. Even though she was 4 she was so light. I placed her on the counter.

"Spencer you're going to be my little helper okay?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Here crack these eggs.

I set the oven while Spencer cracked the eggs.

"Jake! Eric! Get down here."

"Yes mom?"

"You two set the dinner table, mom will be home soon."

* * *

"Honey, this is delicious."

"Thank you, but don't only thank me thank Spencer too."

"Thank you Spencer."

"You're welcome mommy."

"And the table looks beautiful."

"Eric and I set the table!"

"Well thank you both."

"Well who's ready for dessert?"

"I AM!" Eric and Jake said simultaneously

After a few minutes, Spencer and I came out with the cake.

"That looks good mommy."

"Oh, I didn't make it Spencer did."

"Yeah I made it all by myself!"

"Yes you did. Now hurry up and eat your dessert. It's bedtime."

* * *

"Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight honey." I said while giving her a big hug.

Emily and I made our way back to the bedroom.

"What a day."

"You can say that again."

Emily pulled me on her lap.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She pulled me in for a kiss. My hands cupping her face, her hands on my waist. She lifted me and put me on the bed. Pulling the covers over our heads. It wasn't long before I pulled into another kiss. I felt Emily's hands move from me waist, to under my shirt, to my ribs, and then..

"Tickle Tickle!"

I screamed on the top of my lungs, trying to move her hands. But it was no use.

"Ah! E-Emily s-stop!. I c-can't B-breathe!"

Suddenly the door flew open.

"ATTACK!"

Spencer, Jake, and Eric all jumped on top of Emily. Tackling her down.

"Get her!"

"Tickle her to death."

Emily's laughter and scream filled the room while the kids tickled her.

"Okay okay, enough! I give up! I surrender!"

One by on the kids jumped off the bed and went to their rooms. Their giggling filling the hallway. I got up and closed the door before returning to the bed.

"I think Jake and Eric broke my ribs."

"Awe the poor baby."

"It hurts!"

"Well that's what you get for tickling me."

I gave her a quick peck, and turned off the light. I felt Emily's hands wrap around my waist and pull me in closer to her. Her warm skin against mine.

"Goodnight Mrs. Fields."

"Goodnight to you too."She whispered. "Mrs. Fields."

**THE END**

* * *

ITS OVER:(

I don't know why this chapter took so long:/

Sorry for the shortness Btw

I'll try my best to update BUT I AM GROUNDED:(

Anyways..

Review, Follow, Favourite:)


End file.
